


A bad wolf running beside the storm

by StellaProcella16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e04 Listen, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaProcella16/pseuds/StellaProcella16
Summary: And there was once a lone God who lost his friends; He was tired of his existence, he hated fate, he wanted to break the laws of everything just to recover what he had lost, but he met an impossible girl, and once again he had hope, he had a friend.The lost son of time never saw the wolf with bright golden eyes that was always at his side, few of his companions had the opportunity to see that guardian in the corners, always with his eyes on the lonely God.





	1. A golden star without form

**1**

**A golden star without form**

 

And the Doctor knew that there was that again when Clara's eyes blinked with confusion at something behind him. It had not happened in a long time, perhaps, if his memory of old did not fail (And by Raissilon, had a little more than two thousand years of memories!) The first person who had had just that look had been Susan when he had just come up to the TARDIS, then did not have that look until Ace, the infamous Captain Jack Harknees, Donna, his best friend Donna Noble and much later, Rory the Roman.

I never ask, he always did not understand, even though that was the first thing that surprised those comrades and not the interior size of the TARDIS. But he refused to think they were ghosts (absurd things of human beings) although at his age he admitted that for a long time that thought was fluttering in his thoughts.

Because when he was alone ... outside the familiar, warm murmur of the TARDIS in the back of his brains, there was something else there, and yes, that feeling had gotten worse after regenerating.

"Clara?"

His eyes blinked, and they went back to him.

"Where were we?"

"You promised not to ask questions, Doctor."

True, he did, but then what had his attention taken? What was it, for the sake of sanity, that drew the attention of his companions so badly?

He cleared his throat, turned on his heels and running his hands over the console, decided it was time to ask the question that had been corroding him for so long: "Clara, what do you see?"

He did not see his companion, but based on the sound almost drowned he did he knew that this had been surprised, and suddenly, that invading murmur came back to manifest, hitting ... no, not hitting, caressing his psych, with a warmth so familiar but that at the same time he did not remember where or from whom.

"And I'm not sure what I see, Doctor. "Oswin admitted, and it was sincere. He knew it.

"Describe it as best you can, Clara," I press, and the murmur moved to his tense shoulders, with a new mandate, which was ... calm him down. He had not even noticed her rigid body.

Under an unseen lever, perhaps later he would remember which, and the TARDIS engines went silent, he turned again, and leaned his back on the console, looking at Clara, who was looking at a point behind her right shoulder, and at him too fast .

He forced his two hearts to stop galloping furiously against his chest, keeping calm he did not feel. Because that must be something really impressive to calm Clara down.

He is aspiring and swallow audible, brown eyes watched determined before speaking: "It is brilliant, completely golden and at least of my height, but ... it does not have face or form ... it is only a light. Like a star. " Well, he now had an imaginary star in his TARDIS. " Why can not you see it, Doctor?

With a frown, Clara had fired such a question and he ... really had nothing else to answer but with the truth: " Honestly, I do not know, he's always been here, Clara, few of my old colleagues have seen her, and outside That ... "I glance over his shoulder at the empty space, and looked back at Clara. "I do not see anything, the scanners of the TARDIS have never shown me if it exists or is ... "was interrupted by Clara.

" _Oh,_ of course it exists, Doctor, and it's taking shape."

He shook his head dazedly. "Wait to? do you see?"

Clara took a few seconds while her face transformed into a grimace of concentration until she became completely surprised. He looked back over his shoulder, nothing, the space was still empty, but the murmur had become more demanding, pressed and burned outside the console, reluctantly moved away from Clara.

"A woman. She whispered, and he was about to lose it if it were not for his current location."

The neighborhood bewilderment throughout your system. Woman? He had expected everything, including a Dalek, minus a woman. _Woman_.

"How is the woman, Clara?"

Her companion was still in a trance when she answered: "Blonde, very golden and she is so sad, Doctor. But he smiles ... "Clara blinked and turned her head, digging her suspiciously wet brown eyes into him." He smiles at you, and asks me not to tell you anything."

I was losing my temper and collapsing at the moment when the now-familiar-and-golden murmur touched him, not on the shoulders as before, or on his head, no, on his chest, right in the middle of his two hearts.

"WHAT ARE YOU!? " I shout into space, shaking off the feeling that caused a knot to form in her throat. This regeneration was not for sentimentality. Clara jumped and grabbed his left arm with a fierce grip.

"What the hell are you doing, Doctor? " hiss. He looked at her without understanding.

"Something has been who knows how long on my ship, Clara, maybe it is not a threat, but in my years, something like that, that has even kept hidden from the systems of the TARDIS, can not be a _good thing_. " His teeth tightened together and he looked in all directions.

Clara looked at him as if she had lost her mind, and _maybe_ she was right.

"She does not want to hurt you, Doctor, she just wants ... "An alarm jump, and both the Doctor and Clara, the first with clear horror and the second with surprise as the buttons, levers, screens and absolutely all the TARDIS, including the engines, they came back to life. One of the screens, I see the Doctor before being beaten to one of the chairs with fury, showed coordinates.

The TARDIS was being led by a woman, for something that he had not been able to catalog, and for a moment he remembered an old, but very old adventure, which included the Pond's, a meteorite eating TARDIS'S, and the awareness of his old machine being the body of a human; panic assailed him, but the murmur, the invisible force pushed him back to the chair and Clara who was still in her place, with her body completely motionless, looked at him helplessly.

"And you say he does not want to hurt!" He could not help the sarcasm dripping with his thicker accent now. Clara's expression was now a total apology and that did not make her feel better.

"She is just preventing you from doing something ... "he did not seem to find the words until he saw another, _surprise_ , empty point near him; "stupid."

Now I was exasperated and I speak to the air. "Stupid? You, invisible thing! You have taken control of my ship! You are stupid! "His body immobilized against the armchair began to tighten against it, and before insulting that force again, the TARDIS landed.

In a way as subtle as if it was handled by River, but it was impossible. I knew it. Now more than ever to feel your body free from the pressure, walk to the console and observe your current location on the screen.

Their hearts had stopped, their mind never in white remained in absolute nothingness. Two words were on the screen.

After him, Clara had sighed to have his mobility and a whisper, as if it were a secret. " _She_ says that the TARDIS would never let her take control of that menara unless she agreed to take you to the place that ...

"I need to go. "I finish for Clara. And their hearts had not yet begun to beat, and his mind was still swimming concentrated now in only two words.

 

 

**_BAD WOLF._ **


	2. Event Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background.  
> Bad wolf and Husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background.  
> Happy New Year

** Event Horizon **

 

He remembered the last time he saw him, at least when he still thought he was human. His Doctor with brown eyes and smile of a thousand turns, after that farewell on that beach in Norway, I had the slight feeling that it was not the end even when he had John at his side, his dear husband half human, half Lord of Time . It had been a hard start, not so easy or so happy, John waited for two whole years after that kiss on the beach.

She admitted that she had been bitter for months, she saw John and there was only the memory of the man who had abandoned her. The man who had once again given her neither his option nor his meta-crisis.

And John ... his dear, wonderful, beautiful man had been interesting to know after the bitterness left. He had been the Doctor, but at the same time he was not, during interminable appointments, and yes, there were lots of appointments, they discussed his resemblance to Donna.

He denied it, but she enjoyed watching him let out a few sharp shrieks, which he more than denied belonged to his redheaded companion. She learned to love him again, and that's when she realized that she did not need thousands of years and two hearts to love two different men.

Because they were. Eventually, once their relationship was established, they got married, but Rose Tyler never stopped being Rose Tyler, John claimed that it was because a hero never had to change her name.

She stopped reminding him that he was no longer a hero. They worked together, shoulder to shoulder in Torchwood, because regardless of being half human, John was still the Doctor, in his words they would be: " _More than 900 years of intelligence, Rose."_

And that's when he found out that the Doctor had been around for a long time (maybe since his sixth or eighth regeneration) he had forgotten his age. Rose only lasted a few minutes in shock before processing it and laughing for hours.

His John had said it was not fun. She had thought that he was only senile, and hours after that discussion they had really spent the night doing much more interesting things than talking about the true age of the Doctor.

It was only months after that conversation, almost five years living in Pete's World, and a year of marriage that John had told him his real name, the _real name_ of the Doctor.

And after that? Only stories came, thousands of stories that Rose was responsible for preserving in her memory. His days at Gallifrey's academy, when he was Theta Sigma, about Susan, about the beginning of a renegade Time Lord, about the people he met and saw die. Of the human beings that I love with their two hearts, of the foolish and naive that was during their first regenerations. From how much she missed seeing the stars, Rose was always silent during the stories and never admitted that she also missed seeing the stars. Both had faith that they would soon have their own TARDIS. It had been ten years after that, his little brother was in his early twenties, his father had left him as director of Torchwood, the wrinkles on his mother's face were already evident, and while John had started using real lenses and in her great hair were several gray hairs, Rose Tyler did not look a day older than it was the last time she saw the Doctor and the TARDIS.

They both knew it was wrong, their suspicions grew with the months, the years, but neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

And then the coral of the TARDIS began to die, and seeing John's troubled eyes only broke Rose's heart. He had explained to her, there was no way, it was not the right world, the Artron energy that the TARDIS needed was almost nonexistent in that world. Keeping her alive had been almost impossible if it were not for the presence of Rose and him who had such energy in their system.

She asked him if they really were not enough and it was the first time that Rose saw him so ... _destroyed_ , because John admitted with shyness, something I suspect, but had not dared to ask: It was more than enough if I were a Lord of the full time.

She hated to see him like that and secretly, while her husband was secluded in his work, he began to sleep next to the coral. At first I did not know what had prompted such an act, more behind the back of John, who had insisted on letting the little TARDIS die.  
Rose only discovered it months later, when in a mission when crossing with hostile lines she received twelve electric shots of more than three hundred thousand volts and with two hundred and fifty amperes of intensity. Enough to leave a human being dead in milliseconds, Rose only disintegrated her clothes and left her unconscious for two days.

Thousands of processes later on John's part it was discovered that his DNA had not only mutated after the electric shots, but it was completely different. Rose Tyler had six propellers instead of two. And John had never seen anything like that.

But her suspicions had been confirmed, Rose had not been pregnant all these years because genetically they were incompatible, she had only made the coral of the TARDIS grow a few centimeters more alone in five months than she did in 10 years with the presence of John . Rose Tyler was no longer human, because her newly acquired propellers had Artron energy. Your blood from being a universal donor to an interstellar donor.

Rose Tyler was something else. Not human, not alien, but certainly something more. And while John had promised her always, over the years Rose saw herself unable to fulfill his. There was a moment, when he was 45 years old, that he thought he saw a gray hair in his hair and the trace of wrinkles around his eyes, but a car accident and five hours later, the gray hair had disappeared.

Already the coral was not a coral, but a half-built TARDIS and it had only taken five years of Rose's persistent presence for it. John was getting older, those mischievous eyes with his mischievous smile had not changed over the years, his brown hair sprinkled with gray made him more and more attractive, but a misunderstanding on the part of a waitress claiming that Rose was his daughter His great and wonderful man had become depressed.

For the fifth time, since he met the Doctor and had John by his side, his heart broke. John after that incident worked much harder on the TARDIS, and Rose did not need to ask why.

But the long-delayed discussion came.

"John, you have to sleep in. You've been three days in this, the TARDIS will not go." She saw him from the doorway of the workshop, Rose's voice had reached John's ears, sweet and worried. He did not need that now. That keep building

I ignore it and keep working.

"John," he insisted. He continued to ignore her. She was annoyed, but the years had given her the right tools to deal with the temperament of that crazy and damn intelligent man, so she approached, placed her right hand on his shoulder and began to soften the tense muscle.

Seconds passed for perhaps hours, he was working on a piece of the console and Rose behind him touching his shoulder. He surrendered with a sigh, knowing that he would not leave until he followed him.

He had wished that such a conversation never occurred.

"But I will go." The movement in his shoulder stopped.

"John does not ..." he cut her short, knowing what he would say.

"Maybe the TARDIS will not leave, Rose, but I'll do it," he repeated in a whisper, but he knew she had heard it loud and clear. The hand on his shoulder finished withdrawing and for a moment he thought he would leave, that he would give up, but no, Rose Tyler was not like that.

With slow movements, she took a seat in his lap. Taking his face in his hands, brown eyes looking at empanadas, and he feels his throat close.

"I love you," I whisper giving him a sad smile. His one heart felt heavy and painful in his chest. "I will not run without you, I will not give up on you, I will not stop loving you after death, and although you have told me to remember it is painful, always, I will always remember you Because I love you, and loving also means feeling pain."

"Rose ..." she complained in a trembling voice, she pressed her index finger to her lips to silence him.

"I know you think I'll run to him when you leave, but I will not do it because I can not ..."

It was his turn to cut it. She could not stand the pain in her chest anymore and needed her to understand "You have to go, Rose, you have to do it, I ... I have not been honest with you about your mutation.

His brow furrowed slightly, and he swallowed thickly. "Rose, I've remembered certain things ... things that happened in my old feedbacks, and you need to know.

And he told him, and Bad Wolf returned to their lives.

It only took almost two hundred years after the death of John and the whole family, to make a decision. His TARDIS was not like the Doctor's, it was not a blue police station, but it was just as beautiful and balanced by the Void, entering its old world like a needle in a colander, through a crack, a tiny crack that nobody He had taken the trouble to close.

The arrival was shocking.

Rose remembers the blow, the pain, her TARDIS crying and complaining against her brain in a telepathic way to the breaking point, the jolt caused her body to explode into miles of pieces and on the horizon of event in a small child fearing of darkness .

She knew that child and before she could scream her name, a black hole consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year again.  
> I planned to do this for the Christmas special, but there was no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first fanfic in a long time, and the first of this fandom that I do, I hope not to disappoint anyone.
> 
> I think it will only have 4 chapters.  
> or 3, no idea.
> 
> English is not my language.  
> I'm sorry if I have grammatical errors.


End file.
